This invention relates to the field of separation science and analytical biochemistry.
The methods of this invention have applications in biology and medicine, including analysis of gene function, differential gene expression, protein discovery, cellular and clinical diagnostics and drug screening.
Cell function, both normal and pathologic, depends, in part, on the genes expressed by the cell (i.e., gene function). Gene expression has both qualitative and quantitative aspects. That is, cells may differ both in terms of the particular genes expressed and in terms of relative level of expression of the same gene. Differential gene expression can be manifested, for example, by differences in the expression of proteins encoded by the gene, or in post-translational modifications of expressed proteins. For example, proteins can be decorated with carbohydrates or phosphate groups, or they can be processed through peptide cleavage. Thus, at the biochemical level, a cell represents a complex mixture of organic biomolecules.
One goal of functional genomics (“proteomics”) is the identification and characterization of organic biomolecules that are differentially expressed between cell types. By comparing expression one can identify molecules that may be responsible for a particular pathologic activity of a cell. For example, identifying a protein that is expressed in cancer cells but not in normal cells is useful for diagnosis and, ultimately, for drug discovery and treatment of the pathology. Upon completion of the Human Genome Project, all the human genes will have been cloned, sequenced and organized in databases. In this “post-genome” world, the ability to identify differentially expressed proteins will lead, in turn, to the identification of the genes that encode them. Thus, the power of genetics can be brought to bear on problems of cell function.
Differential chemical analyses of gene expression and function require tools that can resolve the complex mixture of molecules in a cell, quantify them and identify them, even when present in trace amounts. However, the current tools of analytical chemistry for this purpose are limited in each of these areas. One popular biomolecular separation method is gel electrophoresis. Frequently, a first separation of proteins by isoelectric focusing in a gel is coupled with a second separation by sodium dodecyl sulfate-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (SDS-PAGE). The result is a map that resolves proteins according to the dimensions of isoelectric point (net charge) and size (i.e., mass). However useful, this method is limited in several ways. First, the method provides information only about two characteristics of a biomolecule—mass and isoelectric point (“pI”). Second, the resolution power in each of the dimensions is limited by the resolving power of the gel. For example, molecules whose mass differ by less than about 5% or less than about 0.5 pI are often difficult to resolve. Third, gels have limited loading capacity, and thus sensitivity; one may not be able to detect biomolecules that are expressed in small quantities. Fourth, small proteins and peptides with a molecular mass below about 10–20 kDa are not observed.
Other analytical methods may overcome one or more of these limitations, but they are difficult to combine efficiently. For example, analytical chromatography can separate biomolecules based on a variety of analyte/adsorbent interactions, but multi-dimensional analysis is difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, the methods are limited in sensitivity.
Clinical diagnostics requires the ability to specifically detect known markers of disease. However, the development of such diagnostics is hampered by the time necessary to prepare reagents that specifically bind to markers, or that can discriminate the marker in a complex mixture.
Drug discovery requires the ability to rapidly screen agents that modulate ligand/receptor interactions. Often the rate-limiting step in such screens is the ability to detect the ligand/receptor interaction. Thus, rapid and specific methods for identifying binding events would be an advance in the art.
Until now, the process from identifying a potential marker or member of a ligand/receptor pair to producing an agent that specifically binds the marker or member has been difficult. In one method, normal and diseased tissue are compared to identify mRNA species or expressed sequence tags (“ESTs”) that are elevated or decreased in the diseased tissue. These species are isolated and the polypeptides they encode are produced through routine methods of recombinant DNA. Then, the polypeptides are isolated and used as immunogens to raise antibodies specific for the marker. The antibodies can be used in, for example, ELISA assays to determine the amount of the marker in a patient sample.
This process is long and tedious. It can take nine months to a year to produce such antibodies, with much of the time being spent on developing protocols to isolate a sufficient quantity of the polypeptide for immunization. Furthermore, the method relies on the hope that differences in RNA expression are expressed as differences in protein expression. However, this assumption is not always reliable. Therefore, methods in which differentially expressed proteins are detected directly and in which specific ligands could be generated in significantly shorter time would be of great benefit to the field.
Thus, tools for resolving complex mixtures of organic biomolecules, identifying individual biomolecules in the mixture and identifying specific molecular recognition events involving one or more target analytes are desirable for analytical biochemistry, biology and medicine.